Plugs, and in particular igniter plugs for connecting to an igniter cell of an airbag system, have a contact element and a damping element usually formed of a ferrite which is used to damp high-frequency signals. The contact element has at one end a contact region and at the other end a crimp region at which an electrical conductor is installed. The damping element is arranged in the region of the electrical conductor and provided with passageways through which the electrical conductors are fed. The passageways have substantially circular cross-sections matched to the cross-section of the conductors.